Cats of a Litter
by Pokemon Ranger-Trainer
Summary: Gatomon finds out that she has had a sister all along, and she is not thrilled. Her sister is a cat Digimon named BlackGatomon, the prior form of LadyDevimon. Wary and suspcious of her supposed sister, Gatomon seeks advice from the one Digimon she adores most: Patamon.
1. Like a Black Reflection

**I do not own Digimon. I'm not sure what exactly inspired this, but…here it is. I know there isn't a lot of romance in this first chapter, but there will be more. I think. I'm sure.**

**Chapter 1: Like a Black Reflection**

Gatomon was a happy Digimon. She was partnered with the undoubtedly most caring of the DigiDestined, Kari Kamiya. She was also madly in love with the Rookie-level Digimon, Patamon, who had the heart of a thousand Champion-level Digimon. She was surrounded by amazing friends, too. Life was easy. Until, one day…

"Okay, I love you, too. No, you hang up first! No, you! You, silly!" Gatomon giggled on the phone. She was talking to her beloved Patamon. "No, you hang up first!"

"Why can't they both just hang up at the same time?" Agumon wondered aloud. "It'd solve this problem, not to mention deduct the cost on the phone bill…"

Finally, Gatomon hung up. She smiled, saying, "Well, I lost this round."

"You make talking on the phone sound like sparring," Agumon tilted his head.

"Speaking of which, want to go around?" Gatomon asked, winking, "I promise I'll go easy on you."

"I think I'll pass this time."

"Suit yourself."

There was a knock on the door. Gatomon, with her cat-like reflexes, jumped up to get a glance through the peephole. It was Gennai. Gatomon squealed with delight. She assumed that he had come to return her tail ring to her. It had gotten damaged in a fire, and Izzy had to send it to Gennai. In the meantime, Gatomon would wear a ring given to her by Patamon, who worked hours on end just to afford the ring.

"Who is it?" Kari came out an asked.

"It's Gennai! He must have fixed my tail ring!" Gatomon exclaimed happily. As much as Gatomon loved the ring Patamon gave her, there was nothing like the original.

"That's great!" Kari smiled. She opened the door. There stood Gennai. He was not alone. A black cat Digimon was also with him. She was wearing a straw hat, a pair of sunglasses, and a Hawaiian shirt. "Hi, Gennai! And who is this?"

"Hello, Kari. This is…" Gennai began.

The black cat Digimon walked up to Gatomon and gave her a hug. The mysterious black furred Digimon greeted, "Hey, sis!"

"Sis…?" Gatomon looked absolutely perplexed, and rightfully so.

"…BlackGatomon," Gennai finished. "BlackGatomon is like a subspecies of Gatomon, and that particular one happens to be your Gatomon's sister."

"Whoa! Really?" Kari couldn't help but smile. She found it very cool. Gatomon, however, did not.

"Why does she smell like LadyDevimon?" Gatomon asked, recalling her past encounters with her Ultimate form's counterpart.

"That's because I am LadyDevimon! She's my Ultimate-level form!" BlackGatomon explained, unnervingly cheery. She lowered her sunglasses. Unlike Gatomon, BlackGatomon had yellowy goldenrod eyes.

"Other than the eyes, clothes, and fur color, the resemblance is uncanny," Agumon remarked.

"Oh, this old outfit?" BlackGatomon gestured to her attire. "It's just something goofy I wanted to put on to lighten the mood. I figured she'd smell LadyDevimon, so I wanted to do this to show that those days of troublemaking with Daemon and the Dark Masters are as good as over. I don't normally wear this."

"Why should I believe what _you_ have to say?" Gatomon asked coldly.

"I can support her claim," Gennai offered. "Oh, before I forget, I brought this." He held up a Holy Ring.

"My tail ring?" Gatomon asked, not sounding as excited as she wanted to be. It was hard to be excited when you found out moments prior that your archrival is really your long-lost sister.

"That's great! Thank you, Gennai!" Kari thanked him and accepted the ring.

"Well, I'll be off. I've been quite busy lately," Gennai bid them farewell and disappeared.

"So, Gennai tells me that you're in a very serious relationship with a boy," BlackGatomon purred at Gatomon, who blushed at the comment. "How's the mating?"

"I'm not answering that! Geez! No sense of privacy?!" Gatomon snapped.

"You and Patamon have…?" Agumon began to ask.

"No!" Gatomon groaned in frustration.

"No need to get so touchy, sis," BlackGatomon giggled. Hearing BlackGatomon refer to her as "sis" made Gatomon's skin crawl. How could it be true? They were polar opposites! An angel and a devil. And yet…they were sisters?

"I still don't trust you," Gatomon growled. "Frankly, I don't think I even have a reason to."

"Gatomon!" Kari scolded. Gatomon looked at her human partner in shock. How could she side with a devil?

"I don't blame you. Got any fish?" BlackGatomon smiled. "Or grapes?"

"Sure! We have grapes!" Agumon went into the kitchen to fetch some grapes.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" BlackGatomon asked curiously.

"Not much…" Gatomon answered bitterly. She wasn't thrilled about the surprise that came in the form of BlackGatomon, but she would have to live with it. "You?"

"Not much, other than defecting from Daemon's army. Now, we're both renegades," BlackGatomon answered. Gatomon wondered how BlackGatomon knew about her history with Myotismon, and even more so, how much else she knew. BlackGatomon continued, "Every Digimon knows about how you betrayed Myotismon and became the Angel of Light. I can say 'My sister's with the DigiDestined'. At first, I didn't get why, but then I decided to break away from Daemon, and everything made sense."

_Yeah, to one of us…_ Gatomon thought in her mind. Still a little shocked and very wary, she hoped that BlackGatomon wouldn't cause any trouble, or there would be heck to pay. Looking at BlackGatomon was like looking at a black reflection.

"As expected, you're just as pretty as me!" BlackGatomon smiled. Gatomon found her newfound sister's comment to be conceited.

"They're kind of like twins," Agumon muttered to Kari.

"Yeah, only with different fur and eye color," Kari whispered back.

Later that night, after a nice fish dinner, Gatomon called Patamon for consolation. She told him, "I'm not so sure I like this. You understand, right?"

"I can see why you'd be cautious and uneasy. On the other paw, I don't think it would hurt to try and accept her. You might even learn if she has any bad intentions," Patamon suggested.

"Are you saying I should trust her?" Gatomon asked.

"If she says she left Daemon, then yes. I have to admit, some of us were a little wary of you after you left Myotismon, but I never doubted you. I trusted you," Patamon made a connection that really hit it home.

"…Alright. For you," Gatomon conceded. She hung up and started humming. She figured that Patamon would have her best interest in mind, and she realized that he was right. BlackGatomon leaving Daemon was a lot like Gatomon leaving Myotismon. Even so, she hoped she wouldn't live to regret the decision to try to open up to her new sister.


	2. Introductions

**As promised, there is more sweet Patamon/Gatomon romance in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

The next morning, Gatomon woke up to find BlackGatomon on top of her. _Great. Just great. _She tried to push her sister off of her, but with no such luck. She was frustrated. Kari told her that she was going to have to introduce BlackGatomon to everyone at school today. Hopefully, the dark furred Digimon wouldn't wear that silly Hawaiian tourist outfit again. Just then, BlackGatomon woke up with a yawn. She stretched and greeted, "Morning, sis."

"Get off," Gatomon instructed flatly.

"Morning, girls," Kari woke up and greeted. "BlackGatomon, did you sleep well?"

"Yep. You've got such a warm and comfy bed," BlackGatomon smiled and remarked, rolling off of Gatomon.

_How would you know? You were on me half the night… _Gatomon wanted to say, but kept her thoughts to herself. As wary and irritated as she was, if Gatomon got to be too snarky, Kari might have gotten angry with her. Still, getting used to BlackGatomon would take some time. Before she showed up, the closest things she had to siblings were Agumon and Kari. Maybe Tai, but not as much as Agumon or Kari. Hawkmon? No, he was more of a good friend.

"I can't wait to meet Gatomon's boyfriend! Tell me, is he a hunk? How tall is he? Is he a Champion-level?" BlackGatomon nosily interrogated.

"He's an adorable Rookie," Gatomon simply answered. "And I love him with all of my heart. He's the sweetest boy ever."

"We'll see. You are not the only one with a tomcat, you know," BlackGatomon winked.

"Yeah, my boyfriend's not a cat. He's a Patamon," Gatomon explained.

"Oh. I see," BlackGatomon nodded.

For breakfast, Kari had a bowl of cereal. Usually, she let Gatomon have her cereal milk, but this time, she made Gatomon share it with BlackGatomon. After bumping heads, they managed to share, and Gatomon wasn't particularly thrilled about that. She loved milk. Why couldn't BlackGatomon get her own milk? Oh, well. There was no point in dwelling on it.

Later, the DigiDestined and their Digimon were all gathered together in the computer lab. Wormmon examined BlackGatomon, asking, "Who's this?"

"My sister…" Gatomon reluctantly admitted.

"My word, Gatomon, she looks so similar to you! If you two had the same coloration, I doubt I would be able to tell you apart!" Hawkmon exclaimed. "Hello, there. I'm Hawkmon."

"Pleased to meet you, bird boy! I'm BlackGatomon!" BlackGatomon eagerly shook Hawkmon's wing.

"She sure is energetic," Armadillomon remarked.

"Aw! What a cute turtle!" BlackGatomon cooed.

"Turtle?!" Armadillomon echoed. "Listen here! I'm called Armadillomon for a reason! _Armadillo_mon!"

"Oops. Sorry," BlackGatomon shrugged, grinning.

"…I like her!" Veemon smiled and gave a thumbs-up of approval.

"Ooh! What are these?" BlackGatomon examined the rows of computers.

"They're called computers," Cody explained. "We use them to do our homework, gather information, and most importantly, get to the Digital World."

"You use these boxes to do that? All we ever had to do to get to and from the Digital World is have Daemon open a portal for us," BlackGatomon tilted her head. "It took me a while to realize what a jerk he really was. Now, I'm a free kitty!"

"Good for you! Daemon really was among the worst of bad guys," Wormmon remarked.

"Where's your boyfriend, sis?" BlackGatomon looked around. "Were you making this Patamon guy up just to impress me?"

"No! I don't care what you think of me!" Gatomon snapped. Just then, Patamon flew in as TK walked in.

"Sorry we're late. I was just talking to my language arts teacher about a short story that I'm in the middle of writing," TK explained.

"Hey, Gatomon!" Patamon descended. He and Gatomon exchanged kisses.

"Patamon, you're getting better at kissing every day," Gatomon purred seductively. Patamon looked over Gatomon's shoulder to see BlackGatomon. Gatomon followed his gaze and decided it was time for an introduction. She said, "Patamon, this is BlackGatomon, the prior form of LadyDevimon."

"Renegade Digimon of Daemon's army, former troublemaker, and your lover's sister! Nice to meet you!" BlackGatomon introduced herself, eagerly shaking Patamon's paw like she had recently done with Hawkmon.

_What does she mean "_former_ troublemaker"? _Gatomon wanted to ask. Yet again, she decided it would be in her best interest to keep her thoughts to herself.

"Nice to meet you, too!" Patamon smiled at BlackGatomon, trying to be friendly. Classic Patamon, always trying to be compassionate and friendly.

"So, tell me about my sister," BlackGatomon implored. "What made you fall for her?"

"Well, she has adorable looks, is full of personality, has beautiful sapphire eyes, is very graceful, and she's very strong, too," Patamon started listing the things he loved about Gatomon. "Her long tail is very elegant. She has an appetite for fish that I find very attractive in a lady, she's smart, she's mature, she's playful, and she's very affectionate."

"Gee, is that all?" BlackGatomon smirked, somewhat surprised at all the things Patamon said about Gatomon.

"Oh, I'm not even halfway down the list," Patamon claimed. Gatomon blushed and smiled. She hugged Patamon, who responded by wrapping an arm around her.

"Most Patamon are quadrupeds, but you appear to be mostly using your hind legs," BlackGatomon noticed.

"It makes it easier to cuddle with Gatomon," Patamon shrugged.

"Wow, you were right about him being sweet. Do you two ever fight?" BlackGatomon asked, showing that she was clearly impressed by how sweet hearted Patamon was.

"We'll disagree from time to time," Patamon answered. Gatomon thought of the night before, on the phone, when she was telling him about BlackGatomon. Gatomon did not agree with what Patamon had to say right away, but decided to have faith in him when he connected BlackGatomon defecting from Daemon to Gatomon's experience in leaving Myotismon.

"Could've fooled me," BlackGatomon smiled.

"So, this whole time, Gatomon had a sister?" Ken asked Kari.

"Yep," Kari nodded.

"And you only found out yesterday?" Yolei questioned, baffled by the huge news.

"Uh-huh," Kari nodded again.

"You seem very calm," Cody remarked.

"Yeah! This is too huge to be calm! Freak out or something! It's not normal!" Davis exclaimed.

"Yeah, says the guy who caught his sleeve on fire," Cody muttered.

"Don't blame me! The heater was defective!" Davis yelled defensively.

"Do I want to know?" BlackGatomon asked. Yolei and Kari shook their heads.

"Well, look on the bright side. We have a new heater," TK pointed out. "This one actually works, too!"

"So, what did your language arts teacher think of your short story idea?" Kari asked.

"She said that when I'm done, she wants to be the first one to read it," TK reported.

"Can I be the second?" Kari snuggled up close to him and asked.

"Sure!" TK smiled.

"I always thought of you as more of an engineer," Davis remarked.

"No, that's me if the lawyer thing doesn't work out," Cody informed him.

"Well, sis, you've got a bunch of neat friends in your little group. I think I'm going to like it around here," BlackGatomon reported with a wink. Gatomon wanted to tell her not to jump the gun, but once again, she figured it was in her best interest not to.

"We're happy to have you!" Veemon wrapped an arm around BlackGatomon, who took his arm and detached it from her. Veemon held his hands up, saying, "Personal space, I can respect that."

Gatomon walked past him, whispering, "I woke up with her on top of me this morning. You don't have to."

"Is she taken?" Veemon asked.

"So she says," Gatomon nodded.

"His name is Mikemon," BlackGatomon reported. **(A/N: I believe it is pronounced Mi-Kay-Mon, just to clear up any confusion) **

"I've heard of that Digimon," Ken's eyes widened.

"YOU HAVE?!" his friends gasped, surprised.

"Yeah. I think it's another variation of Gatomon and BlackGatomon," Ken reported.

"You must be Izzy," BlackGatomon guessed.

"No, that's Ken," Gatomon sighed.


	3. Mikemon Comes to Town

**As noted in the last chapter, I believe Mikemon's name is pronounced Mi-Kay-Mon. I originally had something else in mind, but it's too soon for that. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Mikemon Comes to Town**

At Kari's suggestion, BlackGatomon contacted her supposed boyfriend, Mikemon, and asked him to come over. Gatomon hoped that Mikemon wasn't as irritating as BlackGatomon, or she would need thirty percent more catnip in her life just to cope with it all. They were waiting at a bus stop when Gatomon couldn't hold back her question anymore. "Since when does a lone Digimon ride the bus?"

"He's kind of a thrill seeker some of the time. Especially in transportation," BlackGatomon winked. Gatomon wasn't sure what that meant. Was she saying that Mikemon found it thrilling to ride the bus? Then, BlackGatomon said, "And love. That's why he chose me to be his girl."

"Okay…" Gatomon said slowly, just a tad unnerved.

"He's a nice guy. Oh, look! There he is!" BlackGatomon pointed at a bus. On the roof, there was something that was orange, black, and white. When the bus stopped, people got off. The orange/black/white thing jumped down from the roof. It turned out to be another cat Digimon that had orange fur, a white front, and black markings. BlackGatomon hugged the Digimon, greeting, "Hey, babe!"

"Hey, there's my Black Beauty!" the Digimon, evidently Mikemon, hugged her back. He looked at Gatomon, presuming, "Your sis?"

"Yep!" BlackGatomon nodded proudly.

"I'm Gatomon," Gatomon introduced herself awkwardly. What BlackGatomon said about Mikemon seeking thrills through transportation suddenly made sense. Luckily, Patamon had accompanied the two female felines to the bus stop.

"I'm Patamon!" Patamon introduced himself cheerily, wrapping an arm around Gatomon.

"Nice to meet you!" Mikemon smiled at them. "Wow, babe, to think that your sister is with the DigiDestined. It's amazing!"

"I know!" BlackGatomon squealed excitedly. "Oh, you have got to feel the beds these guys sleep on! So comfy!"

"Yeah, when your not being slept on," Gatomon muttered.

"Hm?" Patamon wasn't sure what his beloved was talking about, but he was sure that he would hear about it later. "C'mon! Everyone else is waiting in the park!" He led the way to the park, and the three cats followed him.

When they got there, BlackGatomon introduced everyone by the wrong name, so Gatomon handled the introductions. Mikemon smiled and focused on the names presented to him by Gatomon, knowing that his girlfriend wasn't one for remembering names right off the bat. When he and BlackGatomon first started dating, she called him "Mickey-mon", and then "Mitchell-mon".

"Two new friends in one day! Awesome!" Veemon grinned. "Nice to meet you!" He shook Mikemon's paw.

"So, Mikemon, do you have a place to stay for the night?" TK asked curiously. "If not, you're always welcome to stay with Patamon and I. Don't worry; my mom thought it might happen anyway."

"I guess I do now! Thanks, TK, Patamon!" Mikemon smiled gratefully. He was clearly better with names than his girlfriend.

"No problem!" TK smiled back.

Gatomon wasn't sure what to make of all of this. Thus far, other than jumping off a bus, Mikemon seemed like an okay Digimon. Mikemon wrapped an arm and his tail around BlackGatomon and held her close. He told her, "I missed you, Black Beauty."

"I missed you, too, Mikemon," BlackGatomon kissed him.

"Aww!" Kari cooed.

"They're so cute!" Yolei remarked.

"Davis, I ate some of your baseball cards!" Veemon randomly admitted and covered his mouth.

"You what…?" Davis tilted his head.

"You're a cute little guy," Kari crouched down and pet Mikemon's head. "I've done research on cats ever since I met Gatomon. You kind of remind me of a Calico cat, only those cats are mostly girls."

"Why?" Mikemon asked.

"Genetics," Kari simply answered. There was much more to it than that, what with the number of chromosomes and all, but it was a lot to explain and take in all at once, so she left it at one word.

A butterfly landed on Gatomon's nose. She crossed her eyes to look at it. BlackGatomon giggled, saying, "That's funny!"

"What?" Gatomon uncrossed her eyes and crossed her arms. "What's funny?"

"What you did with your eyes!" BlackGatomon laughed. "It was cute!"

"Ooh!" Mikemon observed the butterfly in wonder. "That's a pretty little insect."

"Yeah!" Patamon agreed.

"Hoo, this is exciting!" Hawkmon hooted, happy to be making new friends.

"She called me a turtle again," Armadillomon grumbled.

"Live past it, friend," Wormmon encouraged.

"Eh, I will," Armadillomon nodded in assurance. "You'd think that after making it perfectly clear that I'm an armadillo, she wouldn't make that mistake again."

"Without mistakes, we wouldn't have corndogs," Veemon claimed. Wormmon and Armadillomon just stared at him, wondering what he thought about in his spare time. It was a mystery.

"Well, sis, now that you've met him, what do you think of my tomcat?" BlackGatomon purred curiously.

"He seems okay," Gatomon shrugged.

"You mean you don't think he's a hunk?" BlackGatomon demanded.

"Why would I think that when my heart already belongs to someone else?" Gatomon asked in response.

"Yeah, you've got a point there," BlackGatomon conceded. She gave her sister a hard pat on the back. "You're so smart!"

"Oof!" Gatomon gave a small grunt upon receiving the pat. She masked her irritation with a smile and graciously accepted the compliment. She walked over to Patamon and hugged him. She asked, "What would I do without you?"

"Strangle her?" Patamon guessed.

"I know I seem bugged, but…I still don't know what to make of all of this," Gatomon sighed.

"You don't have to worry. You've got me in your corner. If something goes wrong, I'll support you. You know I will," Patamon promised. Hearing him say that made Gatomon feel better about her sudden situation. One day, life was normal. The next, a biological sister suddenly came into her life.

"Maybe one day, I'll let my guard down and trust her. I just…don't know when. I still can't believe she's my sister," Gatomon explained. "I guess I'm just a little stressed. I don't want to be mean or cold or anything, but she just reminds me of…me, when I worked for Myotismon."

"You've come a long way. If she really left Daemon, then she will, too. Best of all, she'll have you to guide her to where you are today," Patamon pointed out.


	4. Jingle Bell Cats

**Here is chapter 4. BlackGatomon gets a fun and playful idea. How will things turn out? Will Gatomon soften up a little? Read to find out. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4: Jingle Bell Cats**

It was a fine Saturday morning. Upon waking, Gatomon noticed that her tail felt numb. It turned out that BlackGatomon had slept on it. Irritated, she tried pulling her tail out from under the black cat Digimon. No luck. Gatomon was annoyed and somewhat in pain as her long tail was trapped under the body of her counterpart. She didn't want to wake Kari, but she had to rescue her beloved appendage somehow. _My poor tail…_

"Good morning, sis!" BlackGatomon finally woke up, sat up, and stretched, yawning her greeting. In that time, Gatomon pulled her sore tail towards her and began to pet it. BlackGatomon turned to her and said, "I've got a great idea."

"What?" Gatomon rasped.

"Ever play dress-up before?" BlackGatomon whispered with a grin. Gatomon tilted her head. BlackGatomon assured, "It'll be fun. I promise. You like putting on clothes and getting all fancy and stuff, right?"

"I guess," Gatomon shrugged, having a bad feeling. Cautiously, she asked, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I brought a couple of outfits with me, hoping you were that kind of girl," BlackGatomon got out of bed and went over to her one small suitcase that held everything she had. She pulled out two identical outfits. "Well?"

"A little out of season…" Gatomon mumbled.

"C'mon!" BlackGatomon pulled her sister out of bed and eagerly guided her into the bathroom. She groped Gatomon for a minute, getting a feel for her measurements.  
"Good. Same as me." Gatomon's heart sank upon hearing that. BlackGatomon then forced her into one of the identical outfits.

"I'm not sure about this," Gatomon whimpered uncomfortably.

"Relax! You look adorable!" BlackGatomon exclaimed. They were wearing the exact same thing: a red velvet dress-like garb with white fluff surrounding the collar, sleeve openings, and bottom. "Santa wishes he could look this hot!"

"You're insane…" Gatomon muttered. "It's not even December anymore."

"It's always the season, sis, if you just get in the spirit," BlackGatomon winked. Gatomon looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit that the garb looked cute. She smiled and twirled. BlackGatomon gloated, "See? What'd I tell you? This is fun! You like it, and you like liking it!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Gatomon said, but her smile said otherwise.

"You'd better cling tight to that Patamon of yours, because every Digimon will want you when they see you walking down the street!" BlackGatomon advised playfully. Gatomon blushed at the thought of that. "C'mon! Let's show that human girl of yours! What's her name? Candy?"

"Kari," Gatomon corrected. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Yep, you're insane."

"C'mon!" BlackGatomon pulled her out of the bathroom.

Upon waking, the first thing Kari saw was BlackGatomon and Gatomon back to back in their adorably festive garbs. BlackGatomon grinned and winked, while Gatomon smiled shyly, somewhat embarrassed. Kari cooed, "Aww!"

"How do we look? Cute, huh?" BlackGatomon asked rhetorically.

Kari nodded, finding the two sisters in identical Santa garbs absolutely precious. She asked politely, "Can I please take a picture? I don't want to forget this! This is just too cute to let it slip by!"

"Sure!" BlackGatomon obliged. "Hold your pose, sis!"

"Holding…" Gatomon continued to smile shyly. She could not believe what was happening. Kari took a few pictures, just so dazzled by the two cats in their adorable, yet notably out of season outfits.

"Morning, ladies! I—" Agumon knocked and walked in. He saw the two kitty sisters in their garbs. "Either Christmas came really, really early, or really late."

"Cute, right?" BlackGatomon asked and purred playfully at him. She seemed very energetic. Gatomon couldn't figure out why. They were sisters. Shouldn't they have been able to read each other more easily? Then again, they did only meet a couple of days ago. Maybe they just didn't know each other well enough yet.

"There's enchantment in this cute scene! Kari, take a picture!" Agumon urged excitedly.

"I'm way ahead of you!" Kari smiled and showed her brother's Digimon the pictures.

"Aww! Gatomon, your smile looks so cute! I could just eat you two up! So precious!" Agumon exclaimed dreamily. "I haven't seen anything this cute since bagels the size of my fist!"

Gatomon couldn't believe what was going on. It was lunacy! First, she was forced into an admittedly cute outfit, then did a little off-holiday impromptu photo shoot, and now she was being compared to bagels. Bagels were good. Now, she wanted a bagel.

Later, TK came by with Patamon and Mikemon. Tai asked TK curiously, "So, how'd your mom handle the new house guest."

"Very well. He was actually very good," TK reported. "He has a few weird habits that I've come to respect. This morning, he stuffed scrambled eggs in a fish."

"That sounds repulsive," Kari gagged.

"Actually, it was great! He let me have some," TK smiled.

"Huh. Maybe Gatomon would like that," Kari wondered with a shrug.

Mikemon and Patamon, having become fast friends, peeked in Kari's room to see their girlfriends in their Santa Cat outfits. Gatomon turned to see Patamon. She grinned, hugged him, kissed him, and greeted, "Hey, sweetie!"

"Christmas came early!" Patamon swooned after receiving one of Gatomon's heavenly kisses. Then, Gatomon realized she was still wearing the garb and blushed.

"Meow! Babe, you look hot! It's not exactly the right time of year, but you look hot!" Mikemon commended BlackGatomon with a purr of interest and pleasure.

"It must have been cold out there. Allow me to warm my baby up," BlackGatomon purred seductively and kissed Mikemon on the lips. He kissed her back. Back and forth they went.

"You look great! My precious kitty always looks great, but this is a new kind of great," Patamon smiled.

"Y-you really like this?" Gatomon asked. She was a bit surprised.

"Yeah. Don't you?" Patamon asked as a counter.

"Well, I-I guess so," Gatomon stuttered. "It is pretty cute, not to mention really comfy."

"If you're happy, I'm happy!" Patamon smiled and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and kissed him on the cheek in response.

"I'm happy," Gatomon told him, "because I have you with me, Patamon." He lifted her up into his arms and kissed her nose. She exclaimed, "Wow! Have you been working out?"

"A little," Patamon admitted sheepishly. "It might just be adrenaline. I'm sorry if admitting this makes you uncomfortable, but my heart is pounding right now."

"Glad to see a little variation?" Gatomon giggled cutely. "Maybe I'll dress up a little more often for you. I think it's sweet that you have affections for me."

"I always have, I always do, I always will," Patamon explained, "because you are you. No festive clothes or adorable poses can change who you are. That's what I love you for, so you do whatever you want. Okay?"

"Aww! Okay!" Gatomon nodded. "Do you ever run out of sweet things to say?"

"…Going down," Patamon collapsed, not any longer able to hold up his beloved girlfriend. "Sorry, Gatomon."

"Ah, it's fine," Gatomon said, slightly laughing. Patamon was so sweet and playful and fun. She held him in a special place in her heart.


	5. Gatomon Talks to Ghosts

**Here's the fifth chapter. That's all I'm going to say. I don't want to spoil it for you. The chapter title kind of does, but…yeah! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Gatomon Talks to Ghosts**

Gatomon had extra fun cuddling with Patamon that day, the same day BlackGatomon dressed her up like a female, feline Santa Claus. Patamon was so interested and enamored with her outfit, and Gatomon thought it was comfortable. Snuggled up, they talked and kissed and cuddled in such a cycle that it almost seemed like they were pacing their talks, kisses, and cuddles. In the talking phase, Patamon said, "I bet you're probably still scared. This is all so new to you."

"Uh-huh," Gatomon replied, but she was not all with it. She wanted to pick up the pace into the kissing phase of their little cycle, and then bring the pace down so they could kiss for long periods of time.

"You know I'll always have your back," Patamon informed her.

"I know," Gatomon nodded.

"This is why you don't have to be afraid. If something goes wrong, I'll help you make it right. If nothing goes wrong, I'm glad to have been standing by you. I know you've seen Agumon like a brother—it's the same for me and Gabumon—but you have an actual sister now, and they say that a sibling relationship is one of the most powerful. I can see why you're wary, but you have something potentially beautiful right in front of you. You'll always have me, I promise. That's why you don't have to be afraid to embrace the fact that BlackGatomon is your sister," Patamon told her. She was quiet, taking in what her beloved boyfriend had told her.

"Let me get this straight. I have you, so I shouldn't be afraid to let my guard down for BlackGatomon?" Gatomon concluded.

"Uh-huh. Basically," Patamon nodded.

"I have a question for you. How do you know that you'll always love me?" Gatomon asked.

"That's just what my heart says, and I'll follow that to the end," Patamon explained.

"What if a prettier Digimon came around? Would you fall for her? Or would you stay with me?" Gatomon asked another question.

"There is no prettier Digimon than you. I'll admit, there are some who are almost as pretty as you, but you're where my heart rightfully belongs," Patamon stated.

"Are you even keeping an open mind about my questions?" Gatomon asked curiously. She was flattered by his devotion, but she also thought that Patamon was being too single minded and not considering other possibilities.

"I'm trying, Gatomon. Would…you like to know when I first fell for you?" Patamon asked.

"Sure," Gatomon smiled. She didn't recall hearing this story before.

"Well, it was…when you were working for the enemy," Patamon confessed. "I was about to fight DemiDevimon, and then you hit me. You were so cute, yet so strong. It's like you punched love into my soul."

Suddenly, it all came back. Gatomon remembered when she was working for Myotismon. She and DemiDevimon were about to cross from the Digital World into the human world. The Digimon statues she had brought to life were keeping the others busy, but Patamon managed avoid the animated statues and get in the way. He and DemiDevimon were about to go toe-to-toe, and Gatomon, not wanting to waste anymore time or displease her master, hit Patamon.

Tears came into Gatomon's eyes. She cried, saying, "Patamon, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for hitting you! I don't want to hurt you! That was before I knew you; before I fell in love with you!"

"Shh, it's okay. I understand," Patamon held her close and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm sorry!" Gatomon bawled.

"It is okay, Gatomon. You don't have to cry over it. That's like crying over spilled milk," Patamon told her soothingly.

"B-but I like milk," Gatomon sniffled.

"Then why don't we have a nice saucer full of milk? What do you say?" Patamon suggested.

"Okay," Gatomon nodded and smiled, wiping away her tears. She missed one, so Patamon kissed it away.

Later, after having a nice saucer of milk, Gatomon felt better. She started to let go of the incident when she hit Patamon. He still loved her. She was glad for that, because she didn't think it was possible for her to stop loving him. He provided more than sweet words and solace. He provided love, affection, and even a little wisdom. He wasn't the smartest or the strongest, but he always remained loyal to his friends. She admired him greatly for that.

Later, Gatomon was a little sadder than usual when her lover had to leave her place of residence. It was getting late, though. When she, Kari, and BlackGatomon got into bed, Kari said, "Good night, Gatomon and BlackGatomon."

"Good night! Good night, sis!" BlackGatomon said, snuggled up with her sister.

"Good night," Gatomon replied. She tried filtering the awkwardness out of her voice, and she was _mostly_ successful. When she fell asleep, she was in some sort of rift between dreams and reality.

_Gatomon's "dream"…_

_Gatomon was standing in the midst of a blend of colors. All sorts of colors surrounded her. Red, yellow, purple, blue, green, orange, gray, white, black, magenta, pink, light blue, cyan, and innumerable other colors._

"_Where the heck am I?" Gatomon asked, seemingly to no one._

"_You're in a place where we can freely chat," a familiar voice answered. She whirled around. Behind her stood the forms of two deceased Digimon: Wizardmon and DemiDevimon. Wizardmon had died shielding her and Kari from one of Myotismon's attacks years ago. DemiDevimon's death was more recent. He had helped Gatomon and Patamon escape a burning building (that, ironically, he trapped them in). Gatomon's tail had gotten caught under a burning beam and DemiDevimon had lifted it off of her elegant appendage._

"_Wizardmon! DemiDevimon!" Gatomon exclaimed happily. For the first time in her nine lives, she was happy to see DemiDevimon._

"_We just wanted to talk you. It seems that a lot has been going on with you recently," Wizardmon had noticed._

"_Yeah, you could say that," Gatomon shrugged._

"_You know, Gatomon, I think it's pretty darn cool that you have a long-lost sister. When we were working for Myotismon, you were the closest thing I had to a sister," DemiDevimon informed her._

"_Aww! That's so sweet!" Gatomon blushed. Then, she remembered something, "But we absolutely hated each other. We were rivals for Myotismon's affection and praise."_

"_Funny how that works out, isn't it?" DemiDevimon grinned. Gatomon couldn't help but smile._

"_At any rate, while you two are biological sisters and you are bother very similar species of Digimon, rooted to the same prior forms, you and BlackGatomon may be more alike than you realize," Wizardmon told Gatomon._

"_What do you mean?" Gatomon tilted her head._

"_Well, you both ditched big bad Digimon," DemiDevimon pointed out._

"_Yeah, I already knew that. She defected from Daemon's little army," Gatomon nodded at the prior knowledge._

"_There's more to it than that," Wizardmon said. He held her left paw, the one with the scar on it, and she realized that she didn't have her gloves on. Suddenly, the two deceased Digimon started to fade._

"_Oop! It looks like you're waking up," DemiDevimon noticed._

"_Wait! Don't go! I don't understand! How are BlackGatomon and I more similar than I realize?! Please, I have to know!" Gatomon begged._

"_You'll soon find out. Good bye, Gatomon, and good luck. I'll be watching over you," Wizardmon promised._

"_Tell angel boy I said hi," DemiDevimon waved._

_End of the "dream"…_

Gatomon woke up. She turned her head to find her sister still fast asleep. What had Wizardmon and DemiDevimon been trying to tell her? They said that she would soon find out. How soon? Gatomon's mind felt like a runaway train that was definitely going somewhere, but never anywhere specific.


	6. Shower Confrontation

**Here is where things get heartwarmingly interesting. It may also come off as a little sad. Well, that just about does it for this author's note. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Shower Confrontation**

It had been three days since Wizardmon and DemiDevimon visited Gatomon in her dreams. She was still waiting and looking for a sign, something to clarify what they had told her. How were she and BlackGatomon more similar than she realized? She didn't understand it. She decided that she would contemplate it in the shower.

Gatomon was not a fan of baths. There was so much water. It was relatively easy to drown. Not to mention, it potentially takes more water to fill up the tub. There was also the fact that the water didn't go anywhere, so someone taking a bath was sitting in the wet grime that they had been washing off. Showers were different. Gatomon, while the occasional hot spring was enjoyable, believed that the shower was king of convenient relaxation via hot water.

"Maybe meditating in the shower will help me sort all of this out," Gatomon sighed and went into the bathroom. She took off her gloves and tail ring, put them on the counter, and hopped into the shower. She reached up, turned the nozzle, and out came the hot water. "Ah…" She generally liked to face away from the shower head, so she turned around. When she did, she was staring into the eyes of her sister, BlackGatomon. "Ah! What are you doing in here?!"

"Well, I know that you're still trying to get used to this. I am, too, so I thought this would be a nice way for us to bond," BlackGatomon explained.

"Bathing together?! That's not exactly normal!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"Neither is a devil having an angel for a sister," BlackGatomon shrugged.

"I guess you have a point," Gatomon sighed, accepting her sister's idea of bonding. "So, I guess we talk?"

"If you want to," BlackGatomon shrugged. There was an awkward silence for a few moments. "So…what do you like to do for fun?"

"Well, I, uh, I like playing with balls of yarn from time to time. I love spending time with Patamon," Gatomon replied.

"That's cool," BlackGatomon nodded.

"How about you?" Gatomon asked. She had to admit that she was gradually getting more used to having BlackGatomon around.

"I like yarn. And my boyfriend. I've been kind of fascinated with that game that the humans call 'soccer'," BlackGatomon admitted.

"My Digimon friends and I play soccer sometimes," Gatomon informed her.

"Oh. Cool…" BlackGatomon nodded. She seemed to blush a little.

"BlackGatomon, would you," Gatomon swallowed and asked, "like to play with us sometime?"

"Really?" BlackGatomon looked at Gatomon in genuine surprise.

"Yeah," Gatomon nodded. "It would be fun. Besides, if you're so interested in watching, it couldn't hurt to give playing it a shot. Right?"

"Y-yeah!" BlackGatomon nodded. "Thanks, Gatomon."

"No problem," Gatomon smiled. It did make her happy to see her sister happy, even if they were just getting used to each other. "I just thought you'd want to have fun."

"I-I like fun," BlackGatomon stuttered a little bit. She kept twisting her paws, as if she was trying to hide something. Gatomon realized that BlackGatomon wasn't wearing her gloves.

"C-can I see this for a second?" Gatomon asked. She reached out with her left paw, her scarred paw, and grasped BlackGatomon's left paw. She gasped when she saw it, a scar on BlackGatomon's left paw. "Just like me…"

"You're scar looks different," BlackGatomon noticed. "It looks kind of like an 'X'."

"Yeah, our scars do look different, don't they?" Gatomon agreed. BlackGatomon's paw scar was bigger, and it looked like it was burned on, whereas Gatomon's was whipped on.

"Yeah," BlackGatomon nodded somberly.

"…My scar," Gatomon sighed, "was from Myotismon. He'd beat me on a regular basis. He did other things to me, too. It was usually just because he didn't like a certain look I was giving him. I guess he didn't like my eyes."

"I think you have beautiful eyes," BlackGatomon commented.

"Thanks," Gatomon smiled. "I used to hate this scar. I'd always cover it up because it would remind me of all the awful things Myotismon used to do to me. Things that I don't want to remember. But then, Kari and Patamon came into my life and I'm moving past it. Well, I'm trying to. Sometimes, when I was certain that Kari was fast asleep, I'd start to cry myself to sleep."

"That sounds rough," BlackGatomon said quietly.

"I'm sure you've got a similar story with Daemon."

"Yeah, but it wasn't as bad as some of the stuff you said or implied. Myotismon would really do all of those things to you?"

"Uh-huh."

"That sounds so awful," BlackGatomon held back tears. Just imaging all the torture that her sister went through was enough to bring her to tears, and it took all of her willpower just to hold them back.

"It was. Somehow, I ended up being his favorite. Things got a little better, but I had forgotten myself along the way. Now, I know who I am, I'm embracing who I am, and I'm loved for that. Kari, Patamon, and everyone; they all taught me what love feels like," Gatomon continued. "They've given me something great."

"…My scar came from Daemon's Evil Inferno," BlackGatomon decided to confess. She was amazed at how brave Gatomon was in talking about her horrific past, and decided it was time for her to be brave. "He had found me all alone when I was young. He took me in, taught me the ways of darkness, and helped me become a fallen angel Digimon, blah, blah, blah. He's the reason why I embraced the darkness in my heart. I was scared of light at one point while going through his training."

"Scared of light?" Gatomon gasped. What training could be so awful that it made the trainees become afraid of illumination?

"Yeah. He'd beat me from time to time, so I decided to be a good girl. Well, a good girl in his eyes, and a bad, bad pussycat in everyone else's," BlackGatomon hung her head in shame. "My whole life, I felt like there was something missing. Then, we would fight, you as Angewomon and me as LadyDevimon. It was strange, and I couldn't figure out why, but when we fought, I didn't feel so empty. Then, Gennai came to me. He told me I had a sister. He told me about you. Then, I realized what I was missing in my life."

"…" Gatomon remained silent, taking her sister's words in deeply. It was probably because she was programmed to be sided with the DigiDestined, but it was Kari that filled the void in her life. She hadn't ever even considered the possibility of having a biological sister, let alone one who turned out to be her supposed polar opposite. For polar opposites, they were pretty alike. An angel and a devil; a pair of sisters.

"It was you," BlackGatomon finished. "My whole life, I was waiting and searching for you, Gatomon."

"Oh, BlackGatomon," Gatomon couldn't take it anymore. She thought that she was so much more willing to open up to her sister now.

Gatomon and BlackGatomon hugged each other, comforting each other as the steaming hot water cascaded down on them.


	7. Understanding

**Here's chapter 7. I think I can get in one more chapter after this. At least one more chapter. I admit, as far as action goes, it's not my best work, but I tried. On that note, enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Understanding**

Kari noticed that Gatomon and BlackGatomon had been in the shower for a long time and decided to check up on them. She knocked and heard the water running. She assumed that they couldn't hear her knocking on the door due to the running of the hot water. Slowly and cautiously, she turned the doorknob and poked her head in. She peeked around the shower curtain. What she saw made her smile. She saw Gatomon and BlackGatomon in a tight, sisterly hug.

Finally, Gatomon and BlackGatomon were able to connect with one another. Kari, still smiling, slowly retreated and gently closed the door. Agumon walked by, singing, "Two little pussycats living in the house. You're in for heck if you were born a mouse. I hope they don't get into a fight. Or else they will yell, claw, and bite."

"I don't think those two will fight any time soon," Kari said softly.

"Hm?" Agumon faced her. Between the running water in the bathroom and Kari talking in a low voice, all he knew was that she said something. He just wasn't sure what it was she said.

"I said that I do not think they'll have a catfight anytime soon. I just checked on them," Kari explained, pausing.

"And…?" Agumon asked, waiting for more details.

"They're hugging!" Kari nearly squealed.

"That's wonderful! I think I'll go congratulate them!" Agumon decided naively.

"No!" Kari barred the door with her arms, blocking Agumon's access to it.

"But why not?" Agumon asked, confused.

"Because they are in the shower!" Kari answered.

"They were in the shower when you checked on them," Agumon argued.

"I'm a girl," Kari countered, "and so are they."

"…One day, I will rise above the patriarchy," Agumon vowed and walked away. Kari wasn't sure what in Sam Heck he was talking about, so she made a quizzical face.

Meanwhile, in the shower, Gatomon and BlackGatomon were still hugging. Gatomon suggested, "I guess I should probably turn off the water now."

"Okay," BlackGatomon nodded. The two cats separated, and Gatomon reached up to turn off the water. BlackGatomon spoke up. "Hey, sis?"

"Yeah?" Gatomon turned to face her sister.

"Thanks for this," BlackGatomon thanked.

"You're welcome. I think it was good for both of us. Hey, I'm sorry for…for acting like a jerk towards you," Gatomon said apologetically.

"It's okay. I understand," BlackGatomon nodded and smiled. "I get why you kept your guard up."

"That still doesn't make it right…"

"Don't worry about it. I mean, we're sisters after all!"

"Yeah!" Gatomon smiled. "We are!"

"You're the second one I've ever been able to open up to like that," BlackGatomon claimed.

"I take it Mikemon was the first?" Gatomon presumed.

"You know it, girl!" BlackGatomon winked. Gatomon couldn't help but giggle.

"You certainly like to have fun," Gatomon remarked as she stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a towel, passed it to BlackGatomon, and then grabbed one for herself.

"Yeah, it's kind of a hobby," BlackGatomon claimed humorously as she began to dry herself off. "Hey, since we're getting along and stuff, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure," Gatomon nodded. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I'm a little worried. What if Daemon decides to come after me?" BlackGatomon's fun-loving mood was replaced with a voice filled with wonder and fear. "He's just so powerful…"

"You have us now. You don't need to worry," Gatomon smiled warmly.

"I just don't want you to get hurt on my behalf. I feel like I could really be a part of something with your friends. They're so warm and fun. They're like rays of sunshine that cut through the darkness," BlackGatomon said nostalgically, as if she felt that she was meant to befriend the DigiDestined Digimon all along. A tear trickled down her cheek.

"Sure, he's powerful," Gatomon spoke with sudden strength and determination, "but we'll keep cutting through the darkness. You're one of us now. I've been so wary and untrusting—and I'm sorry for that—but even then I saw you get along and fit in so well with the rest of us. We look out for each other in our little group. No exceptions."

"Sis…" BlackGatomon looked her sister in the eye. "Thank you…"

"No problem," Gatomon nodded and smiled. They exited the bathroom together. Gatomon felt that she understood what BlackGatomon needed. All she wanted was a little love. All she wanted was somebody who cared. They were very alike, not just in appearance, but in experience as well. They were both slaves to powerful and sadistic Digimon, and they both bore scars from their horrifying experiences. Patamon was right. Gatomon could be the one to guide her sister on the right path.

Suddenly, their bodies started to blur. BlackGatomon panicked, "W-what's happening to us?!"

"Ah!" Gatomon screamed. Suddenly, it hit her. She had seen this type of blurring somewhere before. Kari. Yes, that's it. Kari's body blurred like that when she was transported to…

"The Dark Ocean…" Kari's voice suddenly gasped. Gatomon suddenly realized that she, BlackGatomon, Kari, Tai, and Agumon were mysteriously transported to the Dark Ocean.

"Ah, welcome. You have no idea what it took to get you here," an evil voice bellowed.

"N-no! Not him!" BlackGatomon's eyes widened. She curled up in the fetal position on the ground.

"That's right, my old pet," the voice bellowed. Everyone but BlackGatomon looked up to see Daemon hovering above them. "I still have not been able to leave this place, but I managed to get you to come here. Now, traitor, prepare to die."

Gatomon's paws balled into fists. She growled, "If you want to hurt her, you'll have to get through me first! Don't worry; I'm tougher than I look!"

"How amusing," Daemon cackled. "Actually, it's kind of cute. Alright, then, I'll accept your foolish little challenge. Evil Inferno!" Daemon shot huge flames at Gatomon. Gatomon held her arms out, standing protectively in front of BlackGatomon.

"Sis, get out of the way!" BlackGatomon begged.

"No way!" Gatomon shook her head.

"You probably hate me, even a little bit, so there's no point in protecting me!" BlackGatomon tried to reason with Gatomon. "You have to move! I can take it!"

"How could I hate you?" Gatomon glanced back at BlackGatomon and asked. "You're my sister!" BlackGatomon saw a tear trickle down Gatomon's cheek. Then, a miracle happened.

"Huh?" Kari's D-3 glowed. "What's going on with my D-3?"

"Kari, look!" Tai gasped. Gatomon and BlackGatomon digivolved into Angewomon and LadyDevimon respectively. The flames fizzled out.

"What?!" Daemon gasped in utter disbelief.

"Agumon, let's get in on this!" Tai suggested.

"I'm ready when you are!" Agumon nodded. He decided to Warp-Digivolve into WarGreymon.

"Well, what do you say, Blondie? Would you like to finish this guy off?" LadyDevimon offered.

"It's not mine to take," Angewomon shook her helmeted head.

LadyDevimon gasped lightly in surprise. She then smirked and said, "Then you take the first move."

"Gladly," Angewomon nodded. She fired a Celestial Arrow, which WarGreymon backed up with Terra Force. The combined attacks hit Daemon.

"Ah! Blast! I used up too much energy bringing you here. It would appear that I underestimated you," Daemon muttered ominously under his breath. "I'm not done yet. My next attack will destroy you!"

"I don't think so!" WarGreymon charged at Daemon, keeping him busy. "Angewomon, LadyDevimon, you two need to finish this as soon as possible. I can't hold him off for much longer!"

"You're right about that," Daemon said as he struggled. "Evil Inferno!" He blasted WarGreymon off of him, but he was a bit too late.

"Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon launched her attack.

"Darkness Wave!" LadyDevimon launched her attack.

The two attacks combined, which astounded Daemon. The evil Digimon gasped, "Darkness and light?! Working together?!"

"Take this!" LadyDevimon and Angewomon shouted as their combined forces hit Daemon. There was a bright burst of light. When the light faded, Daemon was nowhere to be found. The Digimon reverted to their smaller forms.

"Is that the end of him?" Gatomon asked. "Is he gone for good?"

"Maybe…" BlackGatomon muttered, somewhat unsure.

"Well, that was a good workout," Agumon remarked and swung his arm.

"You guys…" Tai was shocked by the fight.

"That was amazing…!" Kari finished Tai's thought. Suddenly, they all were back in the Kamiya family apartment.

"What just happened?" Agumon wasn't sure what to make of their sudden situation. It all happened so quickly.

"I think we kicked Daemon's butt," Gatomon smiled, pleased with herself.

"Yeah," BlackGatomon agreed. She was smiling, and tears hung in her eyes. "Thank you, guys!"

"Hey, it's just like we talked about. You're one of us now," Gatomon smiled. "Oh, Patamon is totally going to want to hear this!"

"Mikemon, too," BlackGatomon added.

"Heck, everyone will!" Agumon added.

"Well, that was something. So _that's_ what the Dark Ocean looks like," Tai marveled.

"What were you expecting?" Kari asked curiously.

"…More ocean," Tai admitted, and everyone laughed.


	8. Bizarre Sisterhood

**Just a heads-up. This is the last chapter of the story. Thank you all so much for reading, especially those of you who delivered such wonderful feedback. I'm glad to have written this and entertain you all with it. It was fun, I enjoyed writing this, and I really hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 8: Bizarre Sisterhood**

The next day, Gatomon and BlackGatomon took it upon themselves to tell everyone about their run-in with Daemon. Agumon wanted to explain, too, but he could not get a single word in edgewise. Everyone from the DigiDestined, old and new, was there, being told about what had happened. Even Mimi and Palmon were there, visiting from America (the Land of the Free and the Home of the Brave!).

"So, let me get this straight," Mimi yawned, experiencing major jetlag. "This whole time, Gatomon has had a sister?"

"Yep," Kari nodded.

"And she was a slave to Daemon?" Palmon asked.

"'Slave' is a bit of a strong word," BlackGatomon smiled awkwardly.

"But yes," Mikemon added.

"And you're the boyfriend?" Palmon pointed to Mikemon.

"Yes, indeed!" Mikemon smiled proudly. "There isn't another pussycat for me out there."

"Aww, baby!" BlackGatomon hugged Mikemon affectionately.

"Does this mean Kari has two partners now?" Sora asked. Everyone turned to Kari, who smiled awkwardly. She wasn't entirely sure herself. However, she felt that BlackGatomon would make almost as good a partner as Gatomon.

"I guess so," Kari decided. "If BlackGatomon wants, of course."

"Heck yeah!" BlackGatomon exclaimed.

"Oh, no fair!" Davis complained. "Why do Kari and TM get two partners while the rest of us only have one?"

"It's T_K_! Tee-Kay!" TK said slowly and earnestly. "I don't have two partners."

"Ahem!" Patamon cleared his throat and gestured to Mikemon, who gave TK the irresistibly cute kitty eyes (those never fail).

"Well, I mean, not yet anyways," TK scratched his head. "What do you say, Mikemon? Would you like to start working with us?"

"Yeah, please! That'd be great!" Mikemon accepted.

"Yay!" Patamon cheered excitedly. He had grown fond of Mikemon rather quickly and found a good friend in him.

"Cat eyes; don't leave home without them," BlackGatomon muttered triumphantly.

"Well, our little DigiDestined family keeps getting bigger," Yolei smiled.

"Just so we're clear, I am _not_ a turtle!" Armadillomon emphasized. He was not planning on going down that road a third time.

"Prodigious! Both of them digivolved at the same time? Reacting to the same Digivice?" Izzy was so astounded he could not get past that part of the story.

"I'm not sure if they reacted to my D-3 or if my D-3 reacted to them," Kari confessed. It was a little confusing. The D-3 started glowing when Gatomon told BlackGatomon that she didn't hate her and that they were sisters. Then, they digivolved.

"Izzy, don't wet yourself," Tentomon advised, seeing his human partner getting excited.

"I'm not going to wet myself! Who do you think I am?" Izzy asked rhetorically.

"Either Izzy or Lance Armstrong," Tentomon answered. That response made everyone laugh. "Ah, if only I had said Buzz Aldrin. I look up to that guy!"

"You look up to a lot of people," Izzy pointed out.

"It's never over until the fat lady sings and the skinny lady takes a bath! Finally, I got a word in!" Agumon yelled triumphantly.

"He's so silly," Gatomon mumbled.

"A few words," Tai pointed out.

"Everyone's so excited about our two new friends," Biyomon remarked.

"Yeah," Palmon nodded in agreement.

"When does the skinny lady take a bath?" Gabumon asked quizzically.

"He was the second man on the moon!" Tentomon exclaimed ecstatically, referring to Buzz Aldrin. "His nickname is Buzz! I buzz! It makes sense, right?"

"It does!" Wormmon nodded. "I see the connection."

"…I don't get it," Veemon announced in a rather clueless manner of speaking.

"Buzz Aldrin wasn't Japanese," Hawkmon pointed out.

"So? He still walked on the moon!" Tentomon countered.

"Touché."

"Walking on the moon," Matt looked up at the sky. There was a determined look in his blue eyes.

"Ah, so that's what you want to do with your life," his younger brother slyly noticed.

"B-back off," Matt muttered.

"Ah, don't be like that! Going to space is a great dream to have," TK said.

Gatomon pulled Patamon aside from the rest of the group so they could take in private. They rolled down a small, grassy hill together, laughing when they reached the bottom. Gatomon eventually stopped laughing and said, "Patamon, I want to thank you."

"Thank me for what?" Patamon asked as he looked his lover in the eyes.

"I want to thank you for they advice you gave me about dealing with my sister," Gatomon explained. "You're the best boyfriend ever. You know that?"

"Aww!" Patamon blushed. "That's sweet of you to say."

"It's only the truth!" Gatomon remarked, stating her very firm opinion.

"Gatomon, you're making me blush!" Patamon giggled, trying to hide his reddened face with his paws.

"And that's only how you react to the truth," Gatomon giggled at her silly boyfriend. Patamon was such a sweet, silly, fun, cat-loving Digimon who Gatomon felt blessed to have and call her boyfriend. "You know, I would have lost it on her if you hadn't talked to me. I don't even think I would've been able to be as open-minded as I was when we talked in the shower—"

"You two took a shower together?" Patamon asked.

"Not the point," Gatomon replied. "Anyways, I used to think of her and me as two sides of the same coin. Now I think of her and me as two separate coins, because now we can see eye-to-eye and come together. I feel like you helped us get there. She and I; devil and angel; a pair of sisters. Some people probably find that to be a bizarre sisterhood, but I don't care. She's great, now that I know her a little better."

"I'm glad that you're happy, sweetie," Patamon held Gatomon's paws. "I'm glad that I was able to help, too."

"I love you, Patamon," Gatomon confessed.

"I love you, too, Gatomon," Patamon replied.

The two of them gazed into the blue eyes of the other. Patamon was gazing into the beautiful sapphire blue eyes of Gatomon. Gatomon was staring into the friendly sky blue eyes of Patamon. Their faces inched closer and closer to each other. Finally, their lips made contact, and they held a deep, long, passionate kiss as they sat together at the base of the hill.

**The end**


End file.
